


Misc HxH Prompts

by tamaiti



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaiti/pseuds/tamaiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc prompts ranging from cute platonic AUs to some fked up shite (the bad stuff is at the bottom so you don't have to read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misc HxH Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> The bad things are at the bottom!! There will be a warning before they show up so no worries!
> 
> Again, please "gift" me if you use them!

**Knuckle & Shoot (knoot?)**  
AU where Shoot is allergic to dogs, but Knuckle can't resist bringing them home  
Shoot is sad. Knuckle can "understand" dogspeak and uses little doggie voices to tell Shoot how cool he is  
Elementary school AU where Shoot was being bullied on the playground by a year older Youpi, and Knuckle decides to get payback for his friend

 **HisoIllu**  
AU where Illumi is a model, and Hisoka is his personal makeup dresser  
Someone put a hit out on Hisoka, and Illumi was hired for the job  
Hisoka becomes a butler for the Zoldyck family.

 **KuroPika**  
Kurapika has amnesia, and Chrollo takes advantage of that.

 **Angsty Killua & Gon**  
Gon is turned into a Chimera Ant, and Killua must kill him

 **Crack**  
Kite learns about Hisoka's feelings about Gon and beats him up.

**HERE COMES THE BAD ONE!!!! DONT READ BEYOND THIS IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE!!!**  
**INVOLVES KITE, KILLUA, AND GON**

Kite wasn't ever really as nice as Gon remembered him to be. When Gon was young, Kite had punched him in order to teach him a lesson about common sense, but Gon's cute face cause Kite to caress the young boy in taboo ways soon after. Now, meeting Kite once again, with a punch to the face, Kite reenacts the past on Killua and Gon. His aura is too powerful to get away from, so they're forced to stay.


End file.
